Killing a Nightmare
by Animelover660
Summary: Jeff has been in an insane asylum for 10 years, yet hasn't aged; when he escapes into the woods with a pair of eyes watching him, he doesn't expect to meet a house of killers, known as the Creepypastas. (Sorry if the summary isn't good it's late and I can't think straight. I was gonna wait until tomorrow, but I really wanted to upload it today.) Love you guys bye! -Animelover660-


**Hey! I'm not dead! You guys are probably thinking ****_'What the hell is wrong with her? She writes a chapter for a story and doesn't put out another chapter, yet has time to write a different story!' _****I know, I know and I've been really busy; I have to get my grades up an I've been having some. . .problems (lol) but, anyway I just wanted to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I love you guys so much and I couldn't write without you guys! Well, enough of my rambling, all you lovely readers probably want the story. . .enjoy and bye!**

**-Animelover660**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As the raven haired male ran into the woods covered in blood, he didn't see the pair of eyes watching him. Intently waiting for the moment to pounce on his prey. The creature with giant claws heard someone calling him.

"Rake? Where are you?" Called the tall white figure, known as Slenderman.

The creature, Slenderman had called Rake, hushed the suit-wearing man as he neared the bush Rake was crouched behind. "I'm watching this human; he's very interesting."

Slenderman turned his head to look at what his friend was looking at. He saw what looked like a young boy-around the age of thirteen-running through the woods, headed to a clearing covered in blood. He couldn't get a clear look at his face though. The faceless man expected a killer to come racing through the woods after the teen, but was surprised when police officers-along with their police dogs-chased after him with guns at the ready.

"Psst, Slenderman," Rake whispered to his incredibly tall friend,"let's follow them."

"Why?"

Rake frowned. "You weren't watching him before-I was. So, just follow. No questions."

The clawed being ran on all fours in the direction of the raven-headed boy and Slenderman followed with a look that said 'I-fucking-hate-you-sometimes'.

The two proxys came to the edge of the clearing and stood next to the trees, out of sight.

The police had surrounded the thirteen year old male and had guns pointed at him, ready to shoot.

"Jeff! Surrender now or die!" One of the men yelled.

Jeff slowly turned around,"Why?! So you can either lock me up in prison or put me in an asylum?! I don't think so."

Slendermans' heart almost stopped when he saw the beautiful creature known as Jeff. He knew he had to have him.

One of the cops took a step towards Jeff but the killer didn't like that.

"No! Stay the hell away or I'll fucking kill all of you!" The psycho screamed at them.

Slenderman instantly appeared behind Jeff and grabbed a hold of the back of his hoodie, picking him up and flinging him over his shoulder. The faceless man then disappeared and was in the woods walking back to the Creepypasta house. Jeff was struggling and screaming obscenities the entire time. When they finally arrived, Rake following close behind the two, Slenderman opened the door and walked inside the massive and intriguing home.

Once Rake was inside, the suit-wearing man told Rake to lock all the doors and windows, so that the raven haired killer couldn't escape.

The other Creepypasta house members wanted to see what all the commotion was about, so they headed to the center of the ruckus. They found Slenderman holding a thirteen-year-old boy over his shoulder while Rake boarded the windows and put new locks on the doors so the killer couldn't leave. The whole time Jeff was cursing at the tall, slender figure that was currently holding him, while kicking and hitting the supernatural being.

When all the doors were locked securely and the windows boarded firmly, Slenderman set the beautiful killer down on his feet. The Creepypasta's were wondering why the pale man would bring home a living child when he kills children.

"Uhh, Slenderman," Eyeless Jack started,"Why'd you bring a living child here?" He asked calmly, though on the inside he feared the tall man may have lost it.

Slenderman replied in his staticey voice. "I found him. . .he's a killer. I think he's beautiful." Good thing Jeff couldn't understand him, he would of been as red as a cherry at that moment.

Jeff just stood there in his own little world, arguing with himself about what to do in this situation. Either kill everyone and run, or get used to living here until he could escape. . .he went with the latter.

Slenderman looked down at the gorgeous psycho. "You will stay here and be mine."

Jeff looked at him for a few moments. "Whatever," was his response. He then turned around and in walked a red and black dog with the same horrendous smile as the killer.

The dog looked at the pale skinned psycho and screamed. "JEFF!"

"SMILE!"

The black and red dog, known as Smile, tackled the ravenette to the ground and started licking his face like it was food.

The Creepypastas stared for a moment. "How do you know this pathetic human?" Eyeless jack asked Smile.

Jeff looked up at him. "This pathetic human is about to slice your fucking throat open!" The white-skinned psychopath said with venom dripping off every word.

Sirens, Jeff remembered were from police cars, started sounding. After the sirens stopped everything went quiet, so quiet that the teen thought they had left.

"JEFF! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" One of the officers voices echoed out of a bull-horn.

"Why are they here for you?" Smile asked Jeff.

"Well, Mr. tall, dark, and," Jeff paused and looked at Slenderman for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes,". . . .creepy kinda kidnapped me when I was cornered out in the clearing where the cliff is."

The cops bust open the door and grab a hold of Jeffs' arm. "You're coming with us!"

"No I'm not!" Jeff screamed then plunged his knife into the officers chest and drug it down. The man's guts spill onto the floor as his body falls to the floor. "Sorry Slendy, but I gotta go." Jeff then ran out the front door of the house.

The Creepypastas followed to see what he was going to do. They saw Jeff run at one of the policemen and slide between the cops legs on his back and hop back up and start running again.

The ravenette disappeared with the cops chasing after him. . . .

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed creating it :) If I get reviews it ****_might_**** get me motivated enough to make a chapter quicker and make it longer. Please review (Like I said it ****_might_**** motivate me ;) ) like and favorite, love you guys, bye!**


End file.
